Cowboy Kills The Rock Star
by lukelaiandroryndean
Summary: They get so much grief from the people around them, so they decide to do something about it. They get together. Not for real though, all fake. But will it turn into something else? Of course this is LL. Chap 3 up!
1. Cowboy Kills The Rock Star

Summary: They get so much grief from the people around them, so they decide to do something about it. They get together. Not for real though, all fake. But will it turn into something else? Of course this is LL.

ATTENTION

ATTENTION

YOU MUST READ THIS A/N OR YOU WILL BE LOST THE WHOLE TIME!

A/N: Okay, this is about the time occurance situation. The Dragonfly inn had the test-run but the kiss never happened. So, they are not together. It takes place a couple months after the test run. DONT KILL ME. I am just like you, of course I wanted the kiss to happen, but for this story I am just saying it didn't, because I really didn't know any other time to do it in. Season's 1-3 is too early, and in season 4, Luke was with (gulp and ew) Nicole, and Lorelai with (EW EW EW) Jason. And, ya know, do you get what I am saying here? Cause I would really want to stop ranting. So, Luke and Lorelai and not together _yet_, and it takes place a few months after the test run. Okay, YAYA. Lets start this baby then.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. I wish it was though. But ya know, I don't get what I want.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a rather not so busy day at the Dragonfly inn on that fine winter morning. It had been a couple months since the successful test run of this new, beautiful inn. Ever since word got out that everyone had loved the test run, buisness was great. So, yes they were busy all the time, but on this particular weekend, they weren't heavily booked. Yeah, that bothered them somewhat, but in a way, it was a relaxing point, for they had been booked all the time. The inn wasn't completely empty; about 15 people were in the dining room for breakfast. Sookie; even though trying to please a small crowd, was hard at work.

"Have coffee?" said Lorelai.

"Made it 10 minutes ago. Over there." replied Sookie.

"Thanks."

"So, I saw you in Luke's last night."

"Yeah, I was eating dinner."

"Didn't you have dinner over at your parents?"

"I wasn't that hungry after my mother insulted my dress. Oh! And I swear my dinner moved."

Laughing, "I see now."

After a few minutes of silence, Sookie broke the ice.

"But, uhm at Luke's, you were the only one in there with him."

"Yeah, the place was kinda dead at the time I got there."

"You were alone in Luke's diner with Luke." Sookie said yet again.

"So?"

"So..."

"Sookie!"

"What?"

"Do I have to tell you for the millionth time that we are just friends!"

"It doesn't look it."

"Sookie! We are just-"

"Yeah, I know just friends. That's what you both say. And you guys get really defensive when someone brings it up, I think thats awful fishy."

Lorelai, obviously getting annoyed, yells at her best friend: "I am so tired of this!"

"Of what?"

"Of people, people saying we have a thing for each other, and when people say that he loves me, that is all crap! I hate when people say that! So why can't you just lay off? It's none of your buisness anyways!"

Lorelai walks out of the kitchen angrily, oblivious to how much she hurt Sookie. 'This was stupid. Lorelai thought. She shouldn't get worked up over this, her and Luke are just friends and whatever people think is fine, they know what they know. Don't they? Wait, what am I saying, its none of Sookie, or the town's buisness. I didn't do anything wrong'

Lorelai gets in her car, and drives around aimlessly, going anywhere but back at the inn. She didn't want to go one, because she didn't want to talk about the topic of her and Luke with Sookie, and two, she was mad at Sookie for bringing this up, and she knew Sookie would be mad at her for yelling. She admits she over-reacted, but oh well, she wasn't going back to the inn for a while. So, she decides to call her daughter.

"Hello?" says Rory.

"Hey kid."

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"Oh nothing. Really frustrated." Lorelai says as she lets out a sigh.

"Over what?"

"Sookie brought up about the me and Luke thing, the crazy idea that he has a thing for me, and that crap."

"Did you get in a fight?"

"Well, I don't know. I ended up screaming at her saying to 'butt out, its none of your buisness'. Does that classify a fight?"

"Uhm, I would say yes. Why did you get so mad?"

"Because, everyone brings that up. And I keep telling them its not true, and they won't listen."

"Why does that bother you? I mean they just sense something, and they want the best for you."

"It just gets annoying. I mean, I have no idea how they notice anything. I mean nothing is going on."

"Well..."said Rory careful at what she is going to say.

"What! You too?"

"Its just that Luke does have a thing for you mom! Everyone sees it! And, well--"

"Rory! I can't believe you!"

"Mom, everyone brings this up because they care, I care. Its not something to get annoyed by. You, are, oblivious to all this, so they are simply just pointing it out."

"But-"

"No! No buts. This is nothing to fight over. You should go make up with Sookie and tell her sorry right now and say you didn't get much sleep last night, so thats why you yelled."

"What are you my mother?"

"Sometimes it feels like it. Are you mad at me?"

Lorelai lets out a sigh, "No."

"Good. Because I am only telling you the truth."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Well, you have to go now and talk to Sookie, so I will talk to you later."

"I have to go? You tell me to go apolijize to Sookie, and you tell me when I have to get off the phone. What's next? Telling me when I have to go to the bathroom?"

"Mom, bye."

"Bye hun."

Lorelai, ignoring her daughters instructions, doesn't head back to her inn just yet, but turns toward a place titled 'Williams Hardware.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, Okay. Hmmph. Lorelai over-reacted, yeah, but this is a fanfiction. Its fiction made by the fans. Yeah, I know you just needed me to explain to you the meaning of 'fanfiction.'. YAYA. Lol, I love my sense of humor. I am funny aren't I? Well, if you have read any of my other stories, you know that my oxygen is people's reviews. So PLEASE review. It just kills me, literally, when people don't review. I mean, if you weren't going to, all you simply have to do, is click the 'submit a review' button, say, 'good chapter' or 'update soon' or 'FISHSTICKS' haha, got that from Muffin Is Injured. And, yes, I give her full credit on that one. So, if you are reading this right now, REVIEW! PLEASE .. :)

..Oh, and if you are wondering about the title of this story, it has absolutely NOTHING to do with the story. Yeah, cute I know. I just love that phrase. If you don't know what it's from, its in the lyrics of the Goo Goo Dolls song 'Broadway'. I just lovee those Goo Goo Dolls. :D


	2. Half a Cent

**Authors Note**: Okay, Hey people! Instead of writing A/N, I wanted to write it out this time, weird, I know, but that is only because I _am_ weird. heh. Oh, and you do not know how sorry I am. I just kinda slacked off, and didn't get the chance to update. I have so many things going on! I have basketball practice 3 days a week, and I am just so busy! Okay, enough with the excuses. NOW, to the shout-outs!

**roryNdean4ever**- Yay, you got first review. Feel privelaged. Heh, I am just full of myself. Thanks for the review.

**MuffinIsInjured**- Okay, uhm do you still have to kill me? I mean you said only if I don't continue it, I mean, I continued it, it just took a long time! Dob Hineyrumphus, Hanna Banana. You amusing girl. We have our things .. and that wasn't dirty.

**LLfreak8285**- I am so glad you are eager to read this chapter. And, I am sorry that you thought I would update in a day or two! I thought I would too, but I was busy, busy, busy... Okay, I already went through all of this...

**javajunkie711**- Thanks. My title is random. I love random. Oh, and I love your fanfiction, its fabulous! Well, actually, its sad, but still great.

**Krys33**- Lol, I check my emails like 5 times a day for reviewing-emails. Oh, and I have to agree with you, I say that you can at least say 'update soon' just because I at least want them to review, but I really want more!

**GilmoreDanes4**- Thanks. )

**Izzpuppy**- Yeah, it reminds me of Muffin's fanfic, too. That's why I love the title. :)

And to all reviewers who didn't sign in, and who were anonymous:

**Amanda**- Thank you very much!

**jennalynn**- There has been a lot of killing's on the website lately. Hm.

**Hollywood**- Thankss :)

**Katie**- I know, my A/Ns are just that way. :) . Oh, and don't worry, I will NOT have Luke say 'Lor', that drives me absolutely INSANE! I hate that! So yeah, you won't have a problem there.

**Roxton7**- Thanks for the encouraging words. I really want to continue with this, so I am trying my hardest.

**And to SPECIAL, SPECIAL people: (oh and its not 'eating the paste special', either, unless you want it to be)**

**Krys33**

**LLfreak8285**

**MuffinIsInjured**

--because, they said **FISHSTICKS**! Heck yes, I totally love you guys.

And, to everyone who said 'update soon' which is mostly all of you, I am sorry again that I made you wait A MONTH! I feel so bad! I hope you guys will still read my fanfic!

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. If I did, why would I be writing here? I mean really? And...**

**When I do get possession of GG, when I die, GG will go to the person with the longest review.**

**And, I am happy to say that it is Ms. Hanna Banana, a.k.a. **MuffinIsInjured** who currently has the longest review.**

Okay, FINALLY, here is the next chapter.

Oh. And the things in all italics, are thoughts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

_The cowboy kills the rock star  
And Friday night's gone too far  
The dim light hides the years  
On all the faded girls._

_--Broadway, Goo Goo Dolls_

It was around 6 p.m., and the diner was kind of running slow today. The diner had been empty, except for that one customer. Kirk.

"Okay, Kirk, here is your bill." Luke starts to walk away, but Kirk stops him.

"Luke, you put my bill as five dollars and fifty-eight cents."

"Uh, yeah?"

"I believe you miscalculated."

Luke sighed. "What did I do now, Kirk?"

"You went over the line this time. You charged me way too much."

"Kirk, you got a burger, fries, and a drink. The burger was two dollars and forty cents. Your fries were a dollar fifty. Your drink was a dollar thirty-five. Your total was five dollars and twenty-five cents, with thirty-three cents of tax. I did nothing wrong."

"Luke, I believe that tax is six cents per dollar. Yes, I had the five whole dollars and that makes thirty cents, but I then had an extra twenty-five cents. But, instead of charging me an extra cent and a half, you charged me a whole three cents."

"Kirk, there is no such thing as a cent and a half."

"Yes there is. I could get those guys that cut metal to cut my penny in half."

"Kirk, its an extra cent and a half!"

"Yes, but Luke, my point is, is that I could really possibly get a half of a cent, but you didn't think I could, so you just went ahead and charged the extra cent and a half."

"Kirk! To get those guys to cut your penny in half, it would cost even more than what you would pay for this whole bill here!"

"No, a friend of mine works in that industry. He could do it for me-"

Luke, obviously frustrated, just gives in. "Kirk, I will charge you thirty-one cents for tax. That way you won't have to get the extra half cent." Luke said, rolling his eyes.

"I am glad we see it my way Luke." says Kirk, smiling.

Just as Luke gets Kirk's five dollars and fifty-six cents, Lorelai comes in the door and sits at the counter.

"Luke, I need a **large **coffee to go." Lorelai says as she is sighing, obviously frustrated.

"Okay, hold on." Luke goes over to Kirk's table, with the receipt in his hand.

"Here, Kirk, I changed the receipt, is it better now?"

Kirk scans it, and says, "Yes, Luke, I believe it is."

"Okay, Kirk, you can go now then."

"Mother has a 6:30 cerfiew. It is now only 6:15. I think I might just stay a little bit longer."

"Whatever." Luke says as he walks off, getting Lorelai's coffee.

Luke hands the cup to Lorelai.

"Thanks Luke." she says as she takes a drink.

"Your welcome." he said.

"I gotta go now."

"Okay bye." he said as she walked out the door. He was obviously sad that she had left so quickly.

"Luke?" said Kirk.

"What now Kirk?"

"I saw the way you looked at Lorelai. You didn't want her to leave."

"What are you talking about?"

"Lorelai left so quickly and you hate that. You have a thing for her."

"I do not have a thing for her. We are just friends!"

"That's what you both say. Everyone knows both of you want to think differently."

"Kirk! Shouldn't you be getting home to your mother?"

"Why? It's only 6:25."

"Well, it might take you more than 5 minutes to get home."

"Oh well, I think I might want to be late. Lulu likes bad boys."

"Oh well that will certainly do that trick then." said Luke rolling his eyes.

"Of course it will."

Moments passed by.

"Kirk!"

"What?"

"Leave!"

"Fine, fine." said Kirk.

"And Luke?"

"What Kirk?"

"By my calculations you have known Lorelai for nine years. And you obviously like her more than a friend. You should do something about it."

"Kirk?"

"What Luke?"

"Get out!"

"Okay, I am going."

Then Kirk started mumbling to himself, "Geesh, just because he doesn't have a girlfriend, he has to be Mr. Grumpy."

Luke rolled his eyes, and started wiping the counter down.

The bell jinged once again.

"Kirk!" Luke screamed without looking up.

"So suddenly I am Kirk? What did I ever do to you?"

Luke looked up and Lorelai was standing there.

"Oh, sorry. What are you doing back here?"

"I forgot my purse." she said as she held the purse up from a stool at the counter.

"Oh, okay." Luke said.

"What's the matter?"

"Its Kirk. He is just so frustrating."

"What did he do this time?"

"He started with the bill. He said that I miscalculated it. It was a long story. Then he started with you and-" he stopped.

"What with me?" Lorelai asked.

"Nothing." Luke said as he looked down, and started wiping down the counters again.

"I haven't had the greatest day either."

"What happened?"

"Sookie and I got in a fight."

"About what?"

"About you." Lorelai spilled, as she sighed.

"What to you mean 'about me'?"

She paused, not really wanting to say it, but she spoke anyways.

"She started with the 'Luke has a thing for you', 'everyone can see it' and she kept going on and on." she said, looking down the whole time.

"Kirk did the same thing to me." Luke said, still looking down, but he wasn't wiping the counter anymore.

"It gets annoying after a while." she said, _still_ looking down.

There was silence.

Lorelai suddenly looked up, and opened her mouth to speak.

"So, why don't we do something about it?" Lorelai said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Luke said, hoping that it mean't what he wanted it to mean.

"We give them a show. Pretend." she said.

"So, what you are saying, is that we pretend to be a couple?"

"Yeah. That's what I am saying."

There was a pause, and then Luke said, "Alright."

"Yaya! This is going to be so fun!" she said with a squeal of delight.

And, Luke _had_ to smile at that.

"So, what do we do now?" Luke asked.

"I'll go talk to Sookie. I'll tell her that she was right, and we are together now. She will go crazy with happiness. I will tell her to tell Miss Patty, and then everyone will know. And, we will go from there."

"Sounds like a plan." Luke said.

"I'll go talk to Sookie now."

"Okay, bye."

Just before she exited, she said, "Thanks Luke, for doing this."

And, then she went out the door.

_Luke had just stood there, stunned at what there little plan was. Pretend to be in a relationship with Lorelai? It wasn't what he was hoping for. He was hoping for a **real** relationship. But, hey, this is a start. Maybe it could turn into something else._

_Lorelai, walking to her car, was surprised at what she just did. Where the hell did that idea come from? Maybe it was a start of something she wanted to happen for real? Wait, no, what am I saying?' she thought, this is just to get everyone to lay off._

Lorelai started up the car and headed for the Dragonfly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay, did you like? I have NO IDEA how much Luke's food is, so I just made up prices. And, I hope I did that math right.. Oh, and where I am from it is six cents per dollar for tax, I don't know about anywhere else, so I just used that. Oh, and I love how I added Kirk in! I LOVE Kirk! You can't watch the show and not love Kirk. It's impossible. He is just too funny. Hmm, well I wanted to make this chapter long for the month wait I gave you, so I tried. I still don't think its long, but its MUCH longer than my usual chapters. I don't know what it is, I just can't write a long chapter. If you get to this point of reading, please push the 'go' button, and write a review. I mean, seriously, just say 'fishsticks'. Even though I want you to say more than that...it's a start. **


	3. In and out of my car too many times

**Authors Note: I am so sorry. Now, I didn't update for more than a month. I am so dis-loyal to you guys. I feel so bad. I just have a really busy schedule. I have 3 basketball games a week, and all my attention goes to school. I am hoping of getting into an Ivy-League. Yeah, I need a good luck on that one. Well, anyways, it's Sunday, a weekend, and I have nothing to do, so I am finally updating. If you are still taking the time to read this after I left you hanging all this time, I seriously love you, and I will forever. )**

**Now, to the shoutouts:**

**Roxton7- Thanks, I really want to continue with it.**

**gilmoregirlkk- Hello there. Thanks for the compliment. And, see, I knew you sounded familiar, because I talk to you on the WB message boards.. I'll see you around )**

**JoEySaNgEl1534- Thanks, and sorry for the lack of update.**

**LukeNlorelaifan- Sorry I didn't update soon. I hope you like this next chapter. )**

**Felicia- Thank you for telling me this story is well-written, I love to hear things like that. I'm sorry I didn't update soon (**

**JavaJunkie006- Thanks, and again, I keep saying this, but I am so sorry you had to wait this long..**

**lgfan452- Thank you. And, thanks also for saying fishsticks )**

**LLfreak8285- Hah, thanks for the long review. I know, I hate when people start a story, and never finish. I promise I will finish all mine, it just might take a while. Thanks for the millions of fishsticks P**

**MuffinIsInjured- Hey! You stole my 'gah'. Just kidding. Okay, so now, I am 'THAT GIRL'? I feel so abandoned. I talk to you almost everyday, and you call me 'THAT GIRL'. If you don't know what I am talking about, you may need to read your review again. I shouldn't even be making a big deal out of it, because I really am not, but it looks like I am. Sorry, I am on rant mode. Have been ever since I think my iced tea was drugged. Hm. People must think I am crazy to write a shout-out like this. It's only because I talk to you often, if you were some random reviewer, I wouldn't go all physco and ranty on you.. Oh, and I know, Kirk, get out the leather jacket, and grease the hair. Oh, and sorry, you don't inherit Gilmore girls yet. Someone over-threw you. Damnit Hanna, I didn't think that would happen.**

**RoryNdean4ever- Hello Jen. Thank you for the props, sorry I didn't update soon..**

**Laura- What did you mean about the present and past? I don't get it.. Lol, sorry, I really don't. That wasn't mean't to be rude either, I am seriously wondering what you mean't.**

**SAGRA05- Thanks )**

**Gilmore fan- Thanks for at least talking and saying fishsticks, I appreciate it )**

**Shawnee89- Thanks. ))**

**Okay, thats all for the shout-outs. If I forgot you, I didn't mean to, I just went down the list of reviews..**

**Again, I can't keep saying this, but I am so sorry for the lack of update. I hope you can all forgive me :)**

**And, here, is my wonderful, yet wacky disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. If I did, why would I be writing here? I mean really? And...**

**When I do get possession of GG, when I die, GG will go to the person with the longest review.**

**And, I am happy to say that it is **LLfreak8285** who currently has the longest review.**

**OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

**OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

**OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

**Chapter 3**

As Lorelai was driving to her inn, she was thinking over all the things that just happened. It was so random, her suggesting to Luke to be a couple. Why would he agree to that? Why would she even say that? All the things the town said wasn't that bad. She shrugged it off for many years now, why does it seem to bug her so much now? Maybe she really does like Luke. I mean, he is always there for her and Rory. Wait, he is my coffee supplier and _friend_, that's all.

She pulled up to her beautiful inn of hers, and walked through the front door. There stood Michel at the counter, and Lorelai approached him.

"Hey Michel."

"What do you want?" he asked, not looking up from his magazine.

"Can you at least look at me?"

"Why? I am reading this intriguing article in People magazine. I do not have time to look up."

"Your saying that to your boss? The one you decides how much money you get, and if you should even keep your job?"

Michel looks up, and puts a fake smile on his face. "I am sorry, what do you want?"

"That's what I thought. Is Sookie still here?"

"She left about a half hour ago."

She let our a sigh of frustration. "Okay thank you. You can go back to your magazine now."

But little did she know, he was already back to reading. She rolled her eyes, and went back out to her car.

She was now driving towards Sookie's house. She was preparing herself for what she was going to say. Apologize, then break the news. Well, the fake news. Okay, she can do this. She just didn't want it all to sound fake, so she was choosing her words carefully.

Lorelai got out of her car, and went up to the door. She knocked silently, just so incase Martha and Davey were sleeping, she wouldn't wake them.

Jackson came to the door.

"You!" he said.

"What about me?" Lorelai said.

"You made Sookie cry!"

Lorelai sighed and looked down. "I didn't mean to. I got mad."

"You know, I wouldn't of gotten this mad, but, she is still so emotional! And, you put her through this!"

"I hardly said anything mean or bad, or,"

"No, it probably wasn't that bad, but like I said, she is still really emotional at the moment. She had Martha not too long ago, if you can remember."

"I remember." Lorelai said as she rolled her eyes.

"Why you even allowed her to go back to work so soon, is beyond me-"

"Another time Jackson, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

She let out a sigh, "I shouldn't have yelled at her."

"No, you shouldn't have."

"Where is she now?"

"Why, what are you going to do, yell at her some more?"

"No, Jackson, I want to go apologize. Now, where is she?"

"She went to Doose's."

"Do you know if she will come back anytime soon?"

"She left only a few minutes ago, you just missed her.. So, it should be another 20 minutes."

She couldn't wait that long. So she went towards her car.

"Where are you going?" Jackson asked.

"I'm going to go talk to your wife."

"Be nice, and don't yell at-"

"I know, I won't."

She got in her car, yet again. Jeez, how much more running around did she have to do? She was so tired, she just wanted to get this over with.

When Lorelai arrived at Doose's, she instantly spotted Sookie about to check out. When Sookie saw her, she turned the other way.

Lorelai approached her.

"Hey Sookie."

"Hi." Sookie said not looking at her.

"Can we go and talk?"

"I guess. Hold on."

She checked out, and put her groceries in her car. They decided they would just talk on the sidewalk of all places, because Lorelai said it wouldn't take too long.

"Okay, what do you want?" Sookie asked.

"I'm sorry." Lorelai simply said.

"For what?"

"You know the for what, Sookie."

"No I don't." she said looking down.

"For yelling at you, I am sorry, I over-reacted."

"Well, I shouldn't have brought you and Luke up."

"No, you should have. You had the right to. It actually made me realize something."

"It did?"

"Yeah, it made me realize my feelings for Luke. I mean, all the years people said things about us, I shrugged it off. But, the reason I over-reacted this time is because this time, I actually knew it was true. So, I did something about it."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I am. It was fast, but Luke and I are a couple now."

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Are you kidding?"

"No, i'm not."

"I am so excited!"

"So am I!"

"Are we okay then?" asked Lorelai.

"Of course we are." Sookie said with a smile.

"Ok then. I hate to say this, but I am so tired, so I better get going."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye Sookie." Lorelai said as she waved, and got in her car.

The whole time back to her house, Lorelai was wondering how Sookie bought the whole Luke thing. You don't suddenly become a couple in an hour. She then pondered her thoughts to where she said she realized all those things. That part sounded real. Maybe it was real. Maybe she did love Luke more than a friend. And, she knew, that she wouldn't shrug it off this time.

**OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

**OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

**OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

**Authors Note- Short chapter, I know.. It's better than nothing, right? I have a few questions-- did I get Michel right? And, what about Jackson? I thought that since that one time he came to Sookie's defense so much, that maybe I would make him do it in this fic.. And, I know that the telling Sookie that Luke and her were a couple was totally AU, because you can't become a couple that fast. I just didn't know what else to write. I am so sorry that this was so short, when I re-read it, it took me 3 minutes to read it. It's amazing how it can take someone almost an hour to write something, but 3 minutes to read it.. Anyways, please, please, please, review. If I get at least 25 reviews, I will update sooner. The more reviews I get, the sooner I will update, well at least I hope. **

**Ciao bella&fishsticks,**

**Cassie**


End file.
